History
All information recorded here, are events that have happened in the past of WoW-Chronicles. '' 'The Story so far... ''' As the war with the Lich King raged ever onward, the heroes of the world finally settled down and began thinking of peace once more, with the Lich King's defeat imminent. The dwarven ballads of war heroes were already being sung. The humans were already preparing their grand feasts. The Forsaken were given a small glint of hope for the first time in a long time. The blood elves looked toward the future, instead of the past. The draenei hoped to restore the world to it's prime once more, and the multitude of other races sought to rebuild from the blows they suffered during the war with the Lich King. Just as it seemed as if a peace were to settle over the world, the ground tore itself asunder. Great bouts of lava sprang up as the world itself turned against its inhabitants. Seas opened up, swallowing ships. The volcano beneath Ironforge erupted violently. Teldrassil was split by an earthquake and Darnassus crumbled into the sea. Thunderbluff was devoured in a great chasm as Undercity collapsed. Silvermoon was brought to ruin again as a hail of meteors flew down upon it. The Exodar was destroyed as the world opened up and swallowed it whole. Orgrimmar toppled into a volcanic fault it rested upon, and Stormwind was torn apart by the raging winds that gave the city it's name. And as the global destruction swept through the lands, destroying civilization as we know it, Algalon, seeing that it was time to come into play, sent the confirmation code to the Titans, asking for permission to reset Azeroth to 'square one'. As he recieved the Titan's confirmation of his request, Algalon opened portals leading from the original Azeroth to an alternate planet, untouched by Deathwing and his murderous intentions. Untainted by the Burning Legion's vile grasp. Left clean of the Scourge's foul touch. And free of the incidious corruption of the Old Gods. As these portals opened, unsuspecting mortals rushed through to find themselves in a world born new. It was the Azeroth they remembered, and yet . . . It wasn't. There were no Dragons, here. There was no intelligent life to speak of at all, in fact. Except, of course, the Titan's creations. The Vanir roamed the planet, inspecting what it had become. The Earthen dwelled within ancient dwarven homes. Titan Watchers stood guard over the lands. Mechagnomes held dominance over Gnomeregan. And the Aqir tended to the lands. This was a world in which the mortals knew nothing about, but the only world they had to turn to, now . . . And now, sixty years later, the Tauren and Night Elves have defected from what is left of the Horde and Alliance, and formed their own faction. The Cenarion Circle. The Gnomes and Dwarves live within Gnomeregan and Ironforge, side-by-side with their ancient counterparts, the Mechagnomes and Earthen. The Quel'Dorei and Sin'Dorei have set aside their differences and worked together to restore their people to their former glory. The humans have splintered and spread across the world, forming into dozens of mini-factions of varying allegiances. Since coming to this world, the Draenei have been beyond contact. Azuremyst Isle has been unable to be reached and none have even seen it off the coast of western Kalimdor. The Forsaken and other undead, since coming to this world, have met supreme opposition in the form of the Vanir and Aesir Titans whom see them as a travesty to everything they stand for, and hunt them relentlessly in an attempt to eradicate them from their world. Only a few dozen hidden Undead still remain, and no one whom has made contact with these has survived. Since coming to this new world, the Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls have banded together in an effort to survive, combining the Goblin's expertise in technology with the Orc's shamanistic traits, and the Troll's resourcefullness to stay alive in this strange and unfamiliar world.